Crossroad
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Dirimu tidak akan lagi sendiri. Karena kita, pasti akan bertemu kembali di tempat yang sama.


Karma menatap ke depan dengan pandangan bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya menguap. Upacara penutupan semester ini benar-benar tidak ada menariknya sama sekali.

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan liburan sudah berada di depan mata.

Untuk murid kelas tiga, waktunya berada di jenjang SMP berarti tidak akan lama lagi.

Karma memutar matanya. Kemana ia akan melanjutkan sekolah?

Tidak, untuk murid seperti Karma, tidak akan sulit baginya untuk masuk ke sekolah manapun yang ia mau.

Tapi tetap saja ada beberapa pertimbangan yang muncul di dalam otaknya.

Melanjutkan ke Kunugigaoka pastinya akan merepotkan, karena harus mengikuti ujian masuk ulang, sama saja dengan dirinya pindah ke sekolah lain.

Karma menghela napas, dirinya yang tadi bosan sekarang mendapatkan hal baru yang patut untuk dipikirkan.

* * *

 **Crossroad**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Seperti biasa, ampuni saja kesalahan yang mungkin ada sepanjang fic ini._

* * *

"Akhirnya besok libur!" sorak-sorai sebagian besar murid mengisi seluruh aula.

"Karma, mau kembali sekarang?" Nagisa menepuk Karma dari belakang.

"Oh, duluan saja, aku mau beli minum dulu," Karma berjalan meninggalkan aula.

* * *

"Asano-kun, kau sudah memutuskan mau melanjutkan ke sekolah mana?"

Remaja bersurai jingga itu menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ayahnya.

* * *

 _"Asano-kun, sudah menentukan mau melanjutkan sekolah dimana?"_

 _"...Aku disini saja," Asano menjawab, ekspresinya tetap datar sambil tangannya membereskan mejanya._

 _Sakakibara menoleh. "Kau yakin?"_

" _Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi?"_

 _"Yaa, ke sekolah yang lebih baik, mungkin? Di kelas kita hanya kau yang melanjutkan di sini, lho."_

 _Tangannya terhenti. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakakibara. Dari seluruh anak kelasnya, hanya Asano sendiri yang mengatakan ingin melanjutkan di Kunugigaoka._

 _"...Terus kenapa?"_

 _Sakakibara mengangkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi..."_

 _"Aku sedikit cemas kalau kau nanti sendirian tahun depan."_

* * *

"...Aku disini saja."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu."

"Jangan memandangku seolah aku anak yang butuh teman, aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, kok," yang lebih tua tertawa kecil, terkadang anaknya bisa saja terbaca dengan mudahnya.

Asano berbalik badan. "Kau hanya memanggilku kesini untuk menanyakan itu kan? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," Asano menutup pintu ruangan.

"Tunggu dulu, Asano-kun."

Kakinya terhenti.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja."

"...Kalau aku menginginkannya," pintu ditutup.

* * *

Karma sedang sibuk dengan _vending machine_ di hadapannya ketika Asano datang.

"Yo, _ranking_ dua."

"Berisik. Lebih baik kau cepat, Akabane. Aku juga mau beli minum."

"Hahaha, padahal sudah bagus kalau kusapa, lho," tangannya memasukkan koin.

"Kau mau apa? Teh? Kopi? Jus? Biar kutraktir."

"Tak usah, aku tak butuh ditraktir orang sepertimu."

Karma tertawa. "Ah, kau tidak menyenangkan sekali, Asano-kun," tangannya melempar sekotak susu stroberi. "Untukmu."

"Sudah kubilang—" Asano menangkap kotak susu itu. "—Aku tidak butuh."

"Kalau begitu lempar saja susu itu ke tong sampah kalau kau tak menginginkannya. Beres, kan?"

Asano terdiam, tangannya masih menggenggam kotak susu dengan erat. "Cih, aku menerima ini karena kau paksa, ya."

"Aku memang memaksamu, kok," Karma tertawa sekali lagi, tangannya bergerak untuk membeli sekotak susu stroberi lagi. "Oh, ya, kau sudah memutuskan mau melanjutkan sekolah dimana?"

 _Kau orang keseribu yang menanyakan hal itu, Akabane._

"Disini."

Sedotan ditancapkan. "Kudengar anak kelas A yang melanjutkan di sini hanya kau, ya?"

"Begitulah." Asano menjawab. "Yang lainnya, anak-anak _five virtuosos_ juga... Semuanya pindah ke sekolah lain."

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali tanpa teman, Asano-kun."

"Diam kau, setan merah," Asano membalas. "Kau sendiri, memangnya mau melanjutkan di mana?"

"Hmm... Entahlah," mata Karma diputar. "Aku masih belum memutuskan."

Asano terdiam sejenak.

"Akabane,"

Karma menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kenapa..."

 _"Kenapa kau tidak disini saja bersamaku?"_

Mata Karma membulat. "Apa?"

Asano tersentak. _Bi—_

 _Bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu!_

 _"_ Bu—" mulutnya bergetar tidak jelas. "Bukan apa-apa, kok! Lupakan saja!" Kakinya kemudian melangkah mundur, lalu berlari meninggalkan Karma sendiri.

Karma hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya sejenak.

* * *

"Perencanaan untuk masa depan, ya? Memangnya kalian semua mau melanjutkan ke sekolah mana?"

Di perjalanan sepulang sekolah, beberapa anak kelas E sibuk membicarakan tentang rencananya masing-masing setelah lulus.

"Karma mau melanjutkan dimana?" kali ini giliran Nagisa yang membuka pembicaraan dengan Karma.

"Aku akan tetap di Kunugigaoka."

"Hah? Kau serius? Mengikuti ujian masuk dari awal lagi?" Sugino menatap Karma tidak percaya.

"Padahal kau bisa masuk ke sekolah mana pun yang lebih baik," Kayano menimpali.

"Yaa, setidaknya mereka yang mengira bencana berakhir setelah lulus, nyatanya malah masih berlanjut lagi tiga tahun kedepan," Karma kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau tetap sama saja seperti biasanya, ya," Nagisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Dan lagipula," Karma melanjutkan. "Memang ada sekolah lain yang lebih baik dengan rata-rata yang tinggi,"

 _"Kenapa... Kau tidak disini saja bersamaku?"_

"Tapi hanya di Kunugigaoka yang memiliki satu murid yang bisa diajak bersaing dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan."

* * *

Asano menatap pemandangan di luar dari atas balkon sekolah, di sampingnya diletakkan sekotak susu stroberi yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

 _Kelulusan..._

Kalau begini ceritanya, terkadang Asano merasa tidak ingin cepat-cepat lulus.

Membayangkan dirinya saat SMA berada di kelas yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal.

Membayangkan dirinya saat SMA ketika saatnya kerja kelompok, siapa yang mau memilih dirinya sebagai anggota?

Membayangkan dirinya saat SMA ketika jam istirahat, siapa yang akan duduk di dekatnya untuk makan bekal bersama?

Bohong kalau dirinya mengatakan dia tidak takut kesepian.

Justru itu malah menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya sekarang.

Asano menghela napas, kemudian duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas, tangannya meraih susu yang sedari tadi diabaikannya.

 _"Yo, ranking dua."_

 _"Aku memang memaksamu, kok."_

 _"Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali tanpa teman, Asano-kun."_

Tangan Asano menancapkan sedotan.

" _Akabane,"_

 _"Kenapa..."_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak disini saja bersamaku?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Bu—bukan apa-apa kok! Lupakan saja!"_

Asano menyedot susu stroberi miliknya.

 _Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?_

 _Dari semua orang, kenapa harus Akabane?_

Rasa manis menjalar ke seluruh indera pengecapnya.

"...Manis."

* * *

Karma melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gedung utama. Hari ini adalah hari ujian masuk Kunugigaoka.

"Ah, Karma-kun!" suara berduplikat itu muncul dari balik punggung Karma.

Koro-sensei kemudian bergerak menuju formasi yang sudah direncanakan olehnya.

"Koro-sensei," Karma menatap gurunya tajam. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu disemangati dengan cara seperti ini."

"Biar saja! Ini caraku agar kau bisa terus-terusan semangat!" Tulisan semacam 'Berjuanglah!' atau 'Semangat untuk Karma-kun!' dibentangkan secara bergantian.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu sepulang dari sini, Koro-sensei."

"Nyurufufufufu, itupun kalau kau bisa," wajahnya berubah menjadi bergaris hijau.

Karma tersenyum. "Lebih baik sekarang kau persiapkan dirimu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih berguna sebelum kau mati. Aku berangkat!" Kakinya melangkah kembali memasuki gedung.

* * *

Mata Karma memandangi kertas soal yang ditutup di atas meja.

Seharusnya apapun soalnya itu, semuanya pasti bisa Karma kerjakan dengan mudah.

Detik waktu terus berjalan.

"Mulai!"

Tangannya membalikkan kertas soal.

Pensil digenggam dengan erat. Tangan kanan mulai bergerak mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada.

"Akabane melanjutkan kesini?" komentar dengan suara baritone itu terdengar ketika matanya menemukan nama Akabane Karma dalam daftar peserta ujian masuk.

"Sepertinya begitu," salah satu guru menjawabnya. "Dia satu-satunya anak kelas E yang melanjutkan kesini."

"Begitu, baguslah." pria itu tersenyum.

"Asano-kun pasti senang."

* * *

Bunga sakura yang berguguran menghiasi jalanan menuju SMA Kunugigaoka.

Asano berdiri di belakang kerumunan murid, mencari-cari namanya di papan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

 _Kelas A..._

Matanya menyusuri nama-nama teman sekelasnya di bawahnya.

Satu pun nama yang tertera di absen tidak ada yang dikenalnya.

 _Apa boleh buat_.

Asano baru saja akan berbalik badan ketika seseorang menarik dirinya.

"Kita sekelas, _ranking_ dua!"

Mata Asano membulat melihat sesosok yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang.

"A-Akabane? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Lho? Memangnya salah? Aku kesini karena masih ingin menjahilimu, lho! Jangan bilang daritadi kau tidak sadar ada namaku diatasmu?"

Kepala Asano menoleh kembali menuju papan absen. Nama Akabane Karma memang benar-benar tertera disana satu diatas nama Asano sendiri.

Asano tersenyum. "Sial, aku malah bertemu kembali dengan sainganku."

"Bagus kan? Aku bukan tipikal orang yang dengan mudahnya membiarkan dirimu kembali merebut posisi nomor satu karena aku sudah tidak ada."

"Apa? Kau menantangku?"

"Memang niatku begitu, kok."

"Oh? Bersiaplah, karena aku pasti akan membuatmu menangis dihadapanku nanti."

 _"Akabane,"_

" _Kenapa... Kau tidak disini saja bersamaku?"_

 _"_ Kita kan sudah pasti bertemu lagi disini."

Asano menoleh. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok," Karma berbalik badan. "Hei, kenapa diam saja disitu? Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan dimulai, lho."

Asano memandangi punggung Karma sejenak.

"Oi,"

"Apa?"

"Yang sampai ke kelas duluan menang, ya," Asano kemudian langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"Eh?! Apa itu?! Kau curang! Tunggu!"

 _Aku tidak sendirian lagi._

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **HAIII AGE KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN KREATIVITAS TANPA BATASNYA #orangkreatif #diusir**

 **Kali ini daku membawa AsaKaru untuk asupan kalian semuaa! #tebarconfetti eniwei AsaKaru sempet jadi OTPku sebelum bertemu dengan AsaAsa, berasa mengasup diriku yang lama (?)**

 **Yes, ini idenya daku dapet setelah nonton episode terbarunya dan yaa, sedikit terinspirasi sama CM Crossroad di YouTube #bolehditontonya #diapromosi**

 **Ah, Karma pengertian sekali ya :') #sekedarkomentardariauthor**

 **Oke! Review dari kalian semua sangat membantuku banget sekali!**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**

* * *

Omake :

"Kupikir kau akan melanjutkan ke sekolah lain," Asano melahap bekalnya.

"Astaga, Asano-kun, kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Memang. Lagipula kau kan bisa ke sekolah mana saja yang kau mau."

"Dan lagipula aku kesini karena permintaanmu, kok."

Asano menelan makanannya. "Permintaan? Permintaan apa?"

"Itu lho, yang 'Akabane, kenapa kau tidak disini saja bersamaku?', kau lupa?"

Sepotong tomat dijejalkan ke mulut Karma seketika.

"Apa?! Ternyata kau mendengarnya?!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mendengarnya? Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, lho, kalau tidak kau bisa-bisa jadi orang bodoh sendiri yang tidak punya teman."

"Berisik! Menjauh dariku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, dasar _tsundere_ ," Karma berdiri. "Kalau begitu semester depan aku pindah sekolah ya?"

Tangan Asano segera menahan Karma.

"Ada apa?"

"...Jangan kemana-mana lagi. Tunggu sampai lulus."

 **End**


End file.
